Kat Bluebonnet
About Kat Bluebonnet Hiya ! Kat is the oldest pirate of Katbluedog. She was created sometime during February 2010. Kat is the Guild Master of the Blue Scurvy Dogs that was founded in March 2010. I will accept anybody for friend requests. I will even help you if you need it. Kat usually wears purple clothes (Katbluedog's favorite color in real life).Kat currently loves lavender, bright blue ,magenta and dark black.Kat just found Dark Black Shorts and she loves them! xD She may be wearing other colors or other outfits. She looks just like her younger sister Kat Bluedog. They both have the same body type and face. Kat finally got her green hair. She loves it! Kat has a lot of hats. You would never see her without a hat or bandanna. Kat is not a skirt person, she would rather wear pants. Kat also hates corsets. Kat usually hangs out with Stpehen. No they are not dating. Kat and Stpehen are siblings. We are also guildmates. She can found everywhere. Kat made a special sword called Bluebonnet's Broadsword. Group Memberships *'British Parliament'-Representative of Tortuga *'Confederacy of Independant Guilds (CIG)'-Representative of Blue Scurvy Dogs *'The Noblemen'-Kat-230, Voodoo Mystic, Healer *'The 5th Brethren Court'- Elizabeth Swann- Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. *'No Groggy Club!'- Kat mastered on 10/21/2010. *'High Council'-Fifth High Grand Duchess. *'The Alliance of The Lords'- Water Tribe. *'International Trading Bank' - Executive *'Official Caribbean Government' - Leader of Peace. *'Fancy Clan'- Kat Bluebonnet 5th Member. *'SS Shadow'- Gunner crew member. *'Court Martial'- Justice. *'Guildmaster's Clan'- GM of Blue Scurvy Dogs *'The Light' - I finally picked a side. xD. *'Daggerpaine Industries'- Weapons and Defense. *'Empress of China'- Given to Kat by Jim Logan. Thank you! *'Green Haired People Club'- Kat is proud of her green hair! *'World Wide Trading Empire'- Shop Manager. There are more memberships but I forgot them all. I love to join fan groups. List of Famed Weapons *'Bejeweled Cutlass' I got this weapon sometime in May 2010.(Sold) *'Grand Blunderbuss' June 15th, 2010.(Sold) *'Lost Sword of El Patron' June 15th, 2010. *'Gatling Repeater Pistol' June 17th, 2010.(Sold) *'Executioner's Pistol' June 18th , 2010.(Sold) *'Seven Seas Cutlass' June 19th, 2010.x2 *'Buccaneer's Blunderbuss' June 20th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bloodfire Sabre' July 13th, 2010.(Sold) *'Sacred Pistol' July 14th, 2010. *'Privateer's Bayonet' July 31,2010(Sold) *'Masterwork Cutlass' August 10th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bejeweled Broadsword' August 10th, 2010.x2(Sold) *'EITC Assassin's Dagger' September, 14, 2010 (Sold) *'Sword Master's Sabre' September 15, 2010(Sold) *'Doll of Scared Rituals' September 16, 2010 *'Spirit Binder Doll' October 1st, 2010 *'Bitter End' Treasure Chest after killing El Patron. *'Doom Stinger' October 17th, 2010 *'Swamp Throwing Knives' October 17th, 2010.x2 (Sold) *'Wool Cannon Ram' November 21st, 2010.(Sold) *'Dagger of the Golden Idol' November 22nd, 2010 (Sold) *'Orangutan Repeater Pistol' December 8th, 2010 (sold) *'Bayou Dagger' December 18th, 2010 (Sold) *'Shark Fang Knives' December 30th, 2010 (Sold) *'Assassin's Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010 (sold) *'Bayou Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010 (Sold) *'Demon Fang Throwing Knives' December 30th, 2010. *'Amazon Throwing Knives' February 18th, 2011. (Sold) *'Bejeweled Cutlass'- February 25th, 2011.(Sold) *'Skullbone Repeater'- February 26, 2011. *'Corsair's Bayonet'- March 2nd, 2011.(Sold) *'Treachery's End'- March 25th, 2011. *'Explorer Doll'- March 26th, 2011.(Sold) *'Black Shark Blade'- March 27th, 2011. *'Hull Ripper'- March 29th, 2011. *'Bloodfire Cutlass'- March 30th, 2011.(Sold) *'Executioner's Pistol' March 30th, 2011. (Sold) *'Cutthroat Dagger'- April 3rd, 2011.(Sold) *'Lucky Charm'- April 14th, 2011. *'Dagger of the Dark Idol'- April 17th,2011. *'Bejeweled Broadsword'- April 20th, 2011.(sold) *'Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss'- April 25th,2011. *'Silver Freeze!!!'- July 26th, 2011 *'Shark Sticker Bayonent'- September 20th, 2011. *'Seven Seas Cutlass'- October 15th, 2011. *'Scoundrel's Musket'-October 18th, 2011 Quick Facts *Level 50. Official member of the No Groggy Club. *Sword Master, Gun Master, Dagger Master , Doll master, Fishing master and Staff master. *I want to thank Stpehen for helping me whenever I asked who is my brother. *I got the Lost Sword of El Patron while defeating Bonerattler using dagger on June 15th, 2010!! ( I got the Lost Sword again on June 27th, 2010, I am waiting for trading to give it to a friend.) *I recovered the Black Pearl on August 5th, 2010 with the help of Stpehen. *I got my Warships Fleet!!! War Sloop, War Frigate and War Galleon! *Pirate Master on 10/21/2010!! *Also working on Sailing to get Take Cover!. :D 1 more levels away from take cover. *Kat got her green hair on March 17th, 2011! *Lost Sword 2 is looking for a home. May have an offer for the EPLS2. Types of Fish Caught Highest weight listed too. *'Yellow Tang'- 8 pounds *'Bermuda Chub'- 12 pounds *'Blue Chromis'- 8 pounds *'Anthias'- 21 pounds *'Tuna'- 199 pounds *'Parrot Fish'- 120 pounds *'Barracuda'- 276 pounds *'Marlin'- 124 pounds *'Sand Tiger Shark'- 594 pounds *'Grouper'- 7 pounds *'Coelacanth'- 498 pounds *'Hatchet Fish'- 8 pounds *'Lion Fish'- 85 pounds *'Atlantic Wolffish'- 189 pounds *'Black Chimera'- 245 pounds *'Dragon Fish'- 240 pounds *'Goblin Shark'- 824 pounds *'Angler'- 395 pounds *'Lump Fish'- 391 pounds *'Mega Mouth'- 790 pounds Legendary Fish *'Speedy Lou'- 609 pounds Ship names *'Blue Dog'-War Frigate. *'Sea Phoenix'-War Galleon. (Will become a War Brig instead, hopefully soon.) *'Shadow Stallion'-War Sloop. Where to find her I usually play on Abassa,Andaba, Cortevos, Tortos or Vachira. I could be anywhere. Padres, Raven's Cove, Port Royal, Tormenta, Outcast Isle, Tortuga or other places. During the day, I like to chat on Abassa Tortuga if I don't have school. Friend's List These are the savvy pirates that I befriended throughout my journey as a pirate. *'Stpehen'- Brother and he is always willing to help me out with anything. *'Curycoo'-Wiki Editor and great person to play Cannon Defense with.Curycoo. Player friendship. *'James Warhawk' - Another Wiki Editor and he always says "Sup Fool".Warhawk1 Where are you, man? *'Eliza Creststeel'- Wiki editor on the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Nicky Linnea'- Another editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Obsidion Darkhart'-Editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Joshua Coalskull'- Wiki Editor and a great friend. Jzfredskins *'Pirate Yo Yo'- Cool name, don't really know him that well. *'Goldenbeard'- Another cool name and he is a great fighter. *'George Treasurestealer'- Wiki Editor and where are you?. Pizzaman99 *'Simon TreasureHawk'- Wiki Editor and nice friend. Simon Treasurehawk *'Richard Goldvane'- Wiki editor and admin. *'Captain Iceshield'- He randomly offered to help me level my sailing. *'Captain Shadow Sail/ Jack Daggermenace / Soar'- Player friendship but editor on the wikis.Roar! Rofl! *'Roger Dreadrage' Midhav from the Pirates Online wiki. *'Igor Greybeard'-The cannon defense master! Igor is from the pirates online forums. Igor says hello to everybody. *'Grace O'Malley'- Extremely nice girl who randomly started talking to me. *'Matthew Darkskull'- We made up I think... *'Jeremiah Stormwash'- Captain Crimson, editor on the wikis and awesome coding guy. *'John Breasly'- Wiki editor and player friendship. John Breasly. *'Capt. Skull X'- Editor and awesome dude.Where are you? *'Jack Swordmenace'- Countpr is a cool dude. Where are you? *'Chris Swordbones'- Shade Link and a really funny friend. Shade Link *'Robert McRoberts'- Wiki editor and a cool dude.RobertMcRobets. *'Capt.Adam' - Really nice level 50 fully mastered pirate. *'Marie Antoinette' - The level 50 version of Marie.Marie A? *'One Eye Jane'- Awesome girl I meet during SvS. *'Rayne Storm'- I love her name and she is so nice. *'Vemonist'- Another unique name but so nice. *'Marie Antoinette'- Level 50 and I meet her at the French Ball. *'Lucky Pony'- Sailing master at level 30. :O Player friendship. *'Edgar Wildrat'- New friend and he is so cool! Edgar Wildrat. *'Johnny Sea Slasher'- Very nice man who is so funny.Dentface *'Bill Plunderbones' -Player friendship and part of The Light. He is a wonderful person to talk to.Bill222 *'Simon Redskull'- Tama63. Cool guy to hang out with. He is amazing at MediaWiki coding. *'Lawrence Daggerpaine'- Great friend to loot with. Part of Daggerpaine Industries. *'Robert Shipstealer'- Player friendship. I just became friends with him. *'Jack Pistol' New friend from the wiki.(Player friendship) *'Keira Kinover'- The high Priestess herself and wiki editor. I wish you could play. :( *'Zeke'- FoulbertoSmasho on the wiki. *'Cortez'- I finally found LeClerc Sharpe! *'Jason Yelloweagle'- Another editor that I finally found on the game! *'Jim Hexskull'- Really nice guy from the Pirates Forums.com. Also my only Founder friend! *'Davy Hookwrecker'- Currently Prince of Japan. (I think...) If I didn't list you, please tell me. If you would like to meet me, leave a message on my talk page. Records *Wave 37 in Cannon Defense with Igor Greybeard, another dude and Stpehen. Three of us got a Wool Cannon Ram. *A powder keg exploded and I didn't die in an invasion! *I was able to use a broadsword right next to Jolly. Try it sometime if you are a high level person. He barely attacks because he is attacking the crowd of people. I got through all 7 enemy waves, only dying once in wave 7. *Recovered the Black Pearl with Stpehen while her health was in the yellow. I did this one other time with another friend. *Most Famed in one day- 4 throwing knives. *Killed Devil Root using only Staff and Doll. *Completed two rounds of skeleton poker without losing health. The skellys all folded! *Highest Boss killed with a group- Foulberto Smasho , level 50 and extremely strong. *Highest Boss killed alone- El Patron with a broadsword. *Most Juggernauts sunk in one day- 3! *Highest amount of gold in a skull- 1184 gold! Family *Younger Brother- Will Blueswain *Younger Sister- Kat Bluedog Current Clothing Colors owned *Dark Black- Long Sleeved shirt, linen shorts, patched coat and headband. *Bright Blue-Sash. *Navy Blue- Stitched t-shirt, bandana. *Magenta- Long Sleeved Shirt. *Lavender-Stitched t-shirt, vest and bandana. Images Kat's_Full_bloodfire.jpg|First time I got a full bloodfire. Closeup_of_Kat_Bluebonnet.jpg|Showing off my awesome hat. Kat_is_smoking.jpg|Acid burn from Fly Traps. Purple_Kat.jpg|Kat's favorite Ghastly Visage color. Kat_in_Party_Hat.jpg|First time getting the Party Hat. Ghost_Form.jpg|Ghost form on the lost sword. Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-50-58.jpg|Getting Bitter End! Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-51-15.jpg|Completing Raven's Cove Screenshot_2010-10-01_19-54-04.jpg|Cursed Ice stayed on my sword. Screenshot_2010-11-05_20-45-55.jpg|Epic picture of Kat. Screenshot_2011-02-17_19-34-18.jpg|Wearing my favorite colors. Screenshot_2011-02-17_19-29-47.jpg|Checking my nails by the water. Screenshot_2011-03-17_22-36-33.jpg|Green hair of awesomeness. Screenshot_2011-03-17_22-38-25.jpg|I love this hair color. Kat_Bluebonnet_Zombie.jpg|Zombie Kat! Kat_Night.jpg|Nighttime Picture Kat_on_Fish_Sign.jpg|Kat on fish sign. Kat_Purple_Outfit.jpg|Full Purple Outfit Userboxes Category:Pirates Category:Blue Scurvy Dogs Members Category:Parliament Members Category:CIG Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:ITB Members Category:OCG Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:The Alliance of the Lords Category:FAOTW